Well, Crap
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: Desiru finds Slow wandering bored at the mall after his master. Desiru decides he needs some entertainment. Yaoi! This time it's Desiru/Slow. Rated M for multiple chapters of smut and some harsh language. Character Death also. Finished.
1. Panic

DesiruXSlow. It was originally going to be a one-shot...till I got too involved...^_^;

All Ultimo characters do NOT belong to me!

Beginning inspired a great deal by XxUltiFanGirlsxX's Story, 'It's not drag it's Training!'

* * *

Slow groaned as his master lead him to yet ANOTHER Clothing shop. He was getting a bit impatient. He didn't understand WHY Shiina insisted on getting clothing so many times. Her closet was past full by now...He muttered a few things under his breath about it.

"Well, Well, Well~! Look at what we have here~!"

Slow tensed up at that familiar high toned voice. He closed his eyes when he heard them approach from behind. He mentally cursed the mall for having tile floors. He could hear each tap against them as the other walked slowly and deliberately up behind him

"Desiru." Slow bit his lip as the lustful doji started to circle him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in this outfit, Slow~...It's quite an _alluring_ look on you..." Desiru fingered the fabric in the back a little.

Slow growled under his breath, his endurance was already spent from walking around with his master all day. He glanced around, wondering where she had disappeared off to now.

"Looking for your master~?" Desiru stopped in front of him and placed one of his gauntlet's fingers on his chest. A jolt ran through Slow's body at the contact, and his reaction didn't pass Desiru's watchful eye. He chuckled, "Did you like that~?"

Slow growled, "No. Get your hand off of me." Slow pushed his hand away and backed up a few steps. Desiru matched him and walked back up to him with the same amount of steps. Slow felt a jab of panic rise up in his throat, and fought not to yell at the lustful doji to leave him alone. What good would it do? Well, it might turn the other on more. He growled at that thought.

"Getting feisty are we~?" Desiru pulled at the fabric on the other's chest. Slow blushed hard and pushed his hand away again, "Damn it, Desiru we're in PUBLIC..."

"Oh~h? You wouldn't mind it if we were in a private place~?"

Slow pushed away those thoughts, "Of course I would mind it, but for gods sakes, we're in a mall!" Desiru glanced around, they were getting a few looks here and there.

Desiru cursed something under his breath about the humans. He snatched Slow's hand in his own and started to pull him away. Slow blinked a few times in shock and had a slightly delayed reaction. He pulled against Desiru's gauntlet and growled again, "Let. Me. Go!"

Desiru looked at him, "Damn. And here I thought you were going to be obedient." Slow narrowed his eyes and spread his legs a little to provide a bit more stability against Desiru's insistent pulling.

"Obedient my ass."

Desiru chuckled, "Some colorful words coming out of your mouth, there, Slow-kun~." Slow's half-calm mask slipped at the sudden honorific and Desiru used it to his advantage, pulling the other along again. Slow whimpered a little, giving up and letting himself be taken out of the mall and into an alley. He groaned as he looked around.

"H-Here...?" He wasn't to happy about the thought of being raped in a dirty alleyway.

"Really? Come on. I have more taste than THAT." Desiru glared at him. Slow growled back, if only he had enough time to perform a Karakuri henge...then he would be out of this situation in no time. But the other doji was keeping an awfully watchful eye on him as he jerked open a door.

"Desiru! You're back fast!" The sound of another Evil doji came from inside.

Slow's eyes widened as he looked around inside. All of the evil doji were there. Avaro was the doji who had spoken.

"AND you got one of the good guys~!" He turned to see Vice walk out of a nearby door into the main room. Rage followed right behind him, the usual cold glare on his face.

Desiru grinned, "Yeah, he wasn't that hard to catch after his master was out of sight."

Slow suppressed a growl, earning Vice's trademark evil grin, "Looks like he'll be a kicker~, Want a little help?"

"Oh, god..." Slow took a step back from the advancing Lord of Evil. Desiru moved to stand in front of Slow, "Hey, now, Vice, this guy's MY prey." Slow peered around Desiru to see Vice back off a little, "Fine, Fine. I'm satisfied as it is right now." The evil doji glanced at Rage, who's glare faltered a little bit under Vice's gaze.

Slow had forgotten Desiru still had his gauntlet in his until he found himself being pulled away. He heard certain phrases coming from the other evil doji as they left the room. "Prey? More like CRUSH! Hahaha!" Slow shook his head, insisting to himself that he must have misheard as Desiru pushed him into a bedroom and pinned him to the bed in the middle of the room.

* * *

OK, Please in your review tell me if the next chapter should be a lemon or not. If so it'll end up being my first lemon on here. Someone requested this, but I can't remember their name as I type this...I'll be too lazy to go and edit it later when I DO remember/find out again.

Woo! Implied Evil doji smut! XD RageXVice will be greatly implied throughout this Fanfic.

~Toxx~


	2. Passion

All Ultimo characters do NOT belong to me! ^_^

* * *

Slow looked up at the lustful doji as he stood over him, pinning him to the bed. Things had happened so fast, Slow wasn't sure how to react to Desiru's sudden behavior. He figured Shiina would notice he was gone pretty quick and run back to the Good Doji Club, and then they'd sweep the nearby buildings, looking for him. He had a bad feeling they'd be interuppted-wait...that's a good thing, isn't it?-and he could get away from this accursed place. But his own thoughts where interuppted and he let out a surprised cry as Desiru pressed their lower parts together and started grinding against him. Slow bit his lip and held in a moan as the movement brought unwanted pleasure up and down his spine. Desiru licked at the others partially reveiled neck as he slid his gauntlets off and threw them to some god forsaken corner of the room. Slow's following soon after. Slow squirmed to try and get free as Desiru started untying his Kimono's sash with one hand. Desiru paused and looked at him.  
"Either we get this over with fast, or you sit there and I draw this out as long as I can~..."  
Slow whimpered a little against his own will and mentally slapped himself for it. He could see that it was turned the other on even worse in his facial expressions. Desiru smirked seductively and finished untying the sash, opening up the kimono and licking at the pinned doji's thin frame underneath. Slow turned his head away and looked at the wall. Desiru licked up to his collarbone and grazed his teeth along the softly sticking out bone, pulling a slight hiss from Slow's throat. Desiru grinned in triumph and sucked lightly on the bone. Slow glared down at him, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep himself from moaning at the other's advances. As much as Slow hated to admit it, the other doji certaintly knew how to pleasure someone. Desiru knew this of course, and started grinding harder on Slow. Said doji grunted and tilted his head back. A tear floated down his cheek from the effort. Desiru leaned up and licked the salty droplet away.  
"You know, these walls are sound proof, no one would hear you but me~~..."  
"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Slow growled, though he was a bit relieved at that fact. Desiru chuckled and only made his advances more intricate, and harder to resist. He ghosted a hand over the other's partially reveiled hips and lightly bit and sucked on his virgin nipples. Slow's jaw went slack as he finally let a soft moan escape his lips. Desiru smiled and kept pleasureing them, pulling more light noises from the good doji. Desiru sat up a little bit and reached over to grab a pair of handcuffs from the side table and attached Slow to the headboard. Slow groaned and pulled at them halfheartedly. Desiru smirked at his pathetic attempt. Now with both hands free Desiru trailed them down the other's torso, earning a slight shiver from Slow. Desiru chuckled and started untying his prey's hakama. Slow groaned and squirmed a bit. He was very selfconcious about his lower body. Desiru noticed this and smirked as he pulled down the hakama down slowly, making Slow squirm more.  
"D-Desiru...please stop it..." Slow whined.  
"Stop what~?" Desiru grinned evily up at the other.  
Slow groaned, "Just do it and get it over with...! Please...!"  
Desiru paused and looked up at him, then pulled the hakama all the way off and slid a hand over Slow's partially hard manhood. Slow gasped and pulled on the handcuffs.  
"O-Oh~h..." Slow mentally yelled at him self for the noises that were coming from his throat. One part of his mind wondered why the hell dunstan had given the doji sexual organs in the first place. Desiru watched his facial expressions close as he kept moving his hand softly up and down his length. Slow moaned a little louder. Desiru nodded slightly, causing Slow to wonder a little as the lustful doji got up and walked into his private bathroom. He heard a few drawers open and close before Desiru walked back out with a white tube in his hand. Slow groaned a little as he realized what it was.  
"Hey," Desiru said as he spread a little over his fingers, "Would you rather I took your virginity dry?"  
Slow's eyes widened at the thought and he shook his head quickly. Desiru smirked and pressed a wettened finger to the tight ring of muscles surrounding his way into the fragile body of the doji underneath him. A shocked moan came from him.  
"I-It's cold~...!" Slow whined.  
Desiru chuckled a little, "Sorry." He moved his finger around, rubbing a bit cautiously. Slow arched his back and moaned.  
Desiru slid a finger into him, causeing him to cry out in pain. Desiru smirked and moved his finger around. Slow figeted and gasped. He had expected it to hurt, but not quite this much. He didn't even want to think about how it would hurt later. He twisted and pulled against the handcuffs more as Desiru slid a second into him. Desiru moved them around separately and watched Slow's expression change from in pain to in exstacy. Slow arched his back more as Desiru scissored his fingers apart, stretching him quite a bit.  
"A-Ahh~h...God damn it..." Slow moaned under his breath. Desiru slid a third finger in him. Slow twisted in his resraints and arched his back a little. Desiru pulled his fingers out, satisfied with his prepping job, pulled off his own pants, and positioned himself at the other's entrance. Slow whimpered lightly as he watched.  
There was a commotion down stairs, Slow groaned. He knew who it was, and apparently so did Desiru.  
"Damn it. They're faster than I thought." Desiru waisted no time in plunging into Slow's body quickly. Slows eyes shot wide open and he opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but Desiru put his hand over his mouth. Slow closed his eyes and whimpered softly at Desiru's length inside of him. It didn't hurt as badly as he had expected, but he figured that was due to having already been streached. Desiru thrust a few times and bit at his neck, glanceing at the door every once in a while. The good doji would be out numbered, but he still worried someone would break off and run up stairs, interuppting them. Slow had forgotten about it in the sudden rush of pleasure he got from the new movement. Desiru glanced back at him and chuckled to him self at how helpless the energy doji looked. He was almost...'Damn it, Desiru, get a hold of yourself. He's just another plaything.' He changed angles and expertly hit Slow's hidden spot. Causeing a muffled scream of pleasure from under the hand over Slow's mouth. He hit it again. He heard someone walk up the stairs and stopped for a second, listening. "Des! You might wanna hurry up with that boy! We've got the good doji at bay for a little while. After you finish, leave him there so we can get outta here." Slow closed his eyes at the news. He was almost thankful. Desiru growled, "Give me a few more minutes, Allegro!" Desiru turned back to Slow, "Is it safe to let him scream now?" There was a laugh from the other side of the door, "Why not? It'll make the good doji feel helpless!" Slow heard the large evil doji walk away before he felt Desiru remove his hand from his mouth and hit his spot harder. Slow couldn't stop the loud moan of pleasure that bubbled up from his throat.  
"AAH~HH!" Desiru smirked as his prey moaned like a cheap whore. He put a hand on either side of Slow's hips as he thrust faster onto his spot. Slow started breathing hard and moaning louder with each movement. There was a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach the confused him for a second. He closed his eyes as he realized what it was.  
"D-Desiru...I'm going to..."  
Desiru smirked, though he wasn't surprised it had come so fast, he had been a virgin after all. Desiru reangled and thrust as deep as he could into Slow, pulling a final scream of pleasure from the good doji as his seed spred across their chests. Desiru thrust a few more time and came as well.  
Slow looked up at the lustful doji and bright blue eyes met surprized purple. Desiru glanced at the door and muttered to him self something about Jealousy before pulling out of Slow. Slow groaned at the feeling. Desiru leaned up and kissed his neck. "You ever get the need to feel me in you again, just come look for me~."  
"Why the hell would I-?"  
"You will. Trust me." Desiru left him tied to the bed and grabbed up his pants, pulling them on quickly before walking out the door. He heard Desiru yell that he was finished and that they could leave. He closed his eyes, he had to admit he liked the feelings that had given him. But the person who had done it to him...He didn't want to think about that right now as the other good doji burst in. He was untied quickly and Pardone checked him over for bruses and marks of any kind, surprised to find none except for the small hickey on his collarbone Slow watched as Pardone healed it. He had been silent the whole time, even as he pulled on his clothing, he said nothing, causeing the others to wonder what exactly had happened to him...

* * *

End chapter two~!

~Toxx~


	3. Hairpin

All Ultimo characters do NOT belong to me

Another Lemon Wooooooooooo! /sarcasm

* * *

"Slow!"

The doji turned around at the mention of his name and saw his master walking up to him. He nodded a greeting and his hair fell into his face. He had lost his hairclip during the episode with Desiru. He snorted and pushed it aside.

"Are you alright? I haven't heard you speak a word since...what happened." It had been three days since Desiru had taken Slow for his own, and he remembered every little detail of it. From the sensations that had run through his body, to the soft moans of the his name coming from the doji that had taken him. Desiru probably hadn't even realized he had done so. He chuckled a little at the thought.

"I'm fine...now anyways." Slow shrugged it off. Shiina looked at him for a moment, wondering if she should press further...

"I don't see how you recovered so fast unless-"

"I'm FINE." Slow snapped and turned away from her, storming down the hall to his room. Shiina sighed, "Nope. He still hasn't recovered." She scratched her head and turned the other way.

Slow sat down in his desk chair and stared out the window. He couldn't get his thoughts off of that day. He hadn't been able to since then... He shuffled uncomfortably in the chair. He had been in pain the whole first day, but now he ached...and it wasn't a painful ache, more like...a longing ache. He groaned, he would never admit that he wanted Desiru. Never. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, resting his head on the back of his chair.

"Hello~."

Slow jerked up as Desiru's voice rang out from inside his room. He turned around and spotted Desiru lounging on his bed.

"Miss me yet~?"

Slow growled loudly, "No. Rather I would prefer if you left immediately."

"Aww~ That's too bad." Desiru stood up and walked over to him, "Cause I've missed you~"

Slow turned away and tried not to look at the bulge in Desiru's Hakama. Desiru smirked at this and sat in his lap, "Oh, come now, Slow-kun~ You know you want me~..." He leaned in close and licked the other's jawbone, "You want to feel me deep inside of you~...You want me to make you scream again~~"

Slow tried to push him away, "N-No...Desiru...stop this...please...I-I don't..."

"Yes, you do~ You're just not ready to admit it yet~ Maybe you need another taste~~..."

"M-My master will hear...!" Slow said, remembering that Shiina was probably just down the hall.

"No she won't~ She left for the mall. She thought you wouldn't want to go after what happened~..."

His eyes widened, "H-How...?"

"Because after she left, I snuck in~..." Desiru trailed his hand down Slow's face and looked down a little. He chuckled, "I know for a fact that you want me now~!" He pressed his hand over the slowly rising crotch of Slow's own hakama.

Slow sucked in a breath and bit his lip, "D-Desiru...Stop!" He raised a gauntlet, only to have it pulled off abruptly by Desiru. It landed with a soft thud on the floor. Desiru seized the doji's now-free wrist and pulled his other gauntlet off as well. Slow looked at him and felt mixed feelings rise up in this chest. Desiru had been kind about stealing his virginity...how kind would he be now that it was gone? Apparently not very. He slid his leg between Slow's and brought his knee up to rub hard on his member through the fabric of his clothing. Slow gasped and let a low moan escape him. Desiru chuckled and moved his knee down, now rubbing it against his entrance . Slow bit his lip and glared best he could at him.

"Hehehe, getting feisty now are we~~?" Desiru pulled his knee away and held his hostage's hands above his head, holding them together with one hand, placing the other on the small of his back. Then in one quick movement he stood up and pushed Slow against a wall. Slow groaned at his forehead's sudden, painful contact with the Sheetrock. He could do nothing but watch as Desiru wasted no time in ripping off his kimono and hakama. Desiru rested his head on Slow's shoulder and purred seductively as he trailed his hand down his torso and eventually to his throbbing self. Slow moaned at the touch and closed his eyes as Desiru moved his hand gently up and down him. He had mostly given up by now. The only thing he wouldn't admit was something that didn't even cross his mind as Desiru let go of him and started taking his own hakama off. He started breathing hard at the thought of what was about to happen for a second time. He felt awful about wanting it, but it was too late now. He leaned against the wall as he felt Desiru press his end against his entrance.

The lustful doji leaned into his ear and whispered slowly, "Beg for it~~..." Slow groaned.

"P-Please...!"

"Please~...?"

"F-Fuck me...!"

"Why~?" Desiru was having too much fun with this.

"B-because I want you...! I want to feel you in me again...!" Slow mentally yelled at himself for giving in to an evil doji, but was cut off by his own loud moans as Desiru slid himself into his ass, "Oooo~h!" Slow closed his eyes and pulled his hands into fists against the wall. It didn't hurt this time, like he had been expecting, and he had been caught off guard by the pleasure that spread out across his whole body from that one thrust. He moaned louder as Desiru started moving into him, "M-More~!" Desiru bit at his neck and pushed deeper into him. He tilted his head back and moaned again, "God...D-Desiru~~!" There was no godly reason on earth why he was enjoying this so much. But for what ever reason, the feel of Desiru pumping into him sent wave after wave of pleasure all the way to his soul sphere.

"S-Slow~..." There it was. Just barely audible, but Desiru had indeed moaned his name. He smiled to himself at this, and moved against him suddenly. Desiru widened his eyes at this and moaned his name again, "Slow~...you rebellious little~..." Desiru suddenly jerked his hips forward, burying himself deep into him. Slow screamed out in ecstasy. Desiru hadn't stretched him quite this far the first time around, and damn it felt good! Desiru smirked at him slightly and kept pushing as deep as he could, then changed angles. Slow had forgotten what it felt like getting his spot rammed on till now.

"AH~HH~~!" He threw his head back and screamed again, small white dots dancing across his vision, "D-Desiru~~!" Said doji moaned into his neck and kept hitting it, over and over. It wasn't long before Slow felt his stomach knot up again, this time he held it in as long as he could, not wanting to finish just yet. Desiru had a different idea. He noticed Slow's strained expression and grabbed his member, stroking roughly. Slow gasped at the combined sensations and couldn't hold it any longer. He screamed out the other's name as he came into his hand. Desiru moaned and thrust a few more times before spilling his seed into Slow's body. Slow closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling. Desiru pulled out, causeing him to groan in displeasure.

"Sorry about the lack of lube~..." Desiru rubbed his throbbing entrance with his index finger, "You may be sore for a few days~~..." Slow sighed.

"Whatever. I'll live." Desiru chuckled and nipped his earlobe.

"I sure hope so~..."

Slow gave him a questioning look, but Desiru didn't notice.

"So sorry about your kimono~." Slow looked down at the shredded mess at his feet.

"It's alright. I have another." Desiru nodded and looked at his hand, it was still covered with cum. He held it to his face and licked it clean. Slow watched him and found his eyes drifting down. He blushed a little and looked away.

"Hehehe, you like what you see~?" Slow looked back at Desiru's amused face and blushed harder, unsure of what to say. Desiru rolled his eyes and picked up his hakama, sliding it on and tying it off. He walked back over to Slow and kissed his neck, confusing him greatly. He then turned and started towards the window.

"W-wait...!"

Desiru looked back, "Yes~?"

"A-Are you going to come back...?"

Slow could have sworn he saw surprise flicker across the evil doji's face, "You want me too?" Slowlooked down and nooded sheepishly. A smiled spread across Desiru's face, "Then yeah, I'm gonna come back." He glanced out the window, "Machi's back. You might want to hurry and get dressed." He said, spotting the fortune teller's car in the driveway.

Slow nodded quickly and went to his closet. When he turned back around, fully dressed, Desiru was gone. He sighed and walked over to pick up his ruined kimono and throw it in the trash. Something flashed and caught his eye. His hairpin! It must have caught the light just right and shined into his eyes. But what was it doing here? He walked over to it and picked it up off the floor. He rolled it over in his hand and smiled a little. There was a small note taped to it.

**_Thought you might want this back._**  
**_~Des~_**

* * *

End chapter three!


	4. Switch

Slow twisted and turned in his sleep, groaning lightly every once in a while.

_"S-Slow~~!" He imagined Desiru underneath him, crying out his name in exstacy. He imagined the pleasure he'd get from topping the other doji, sliding in and out of the fragile body._

In the back part of his brain, he knew this was wrong, but he had stopped paying attention to that part of himself a long time ago, about a month ago in fact.

_"Oh, god~~, Slooow~~" He could just picture the look on the other's face when he hit the other's spot, his sweet face twisted in the rush of pleasure as their climaxes grew closer.  
_

He snapped his eyes open and groaned, "Damn it..."

He and Desiru had been meeting secretly for about a month and a half now. Though he figured Machi knew after he suddenly had his hairclip one day out of the blue. She had tried multiple times to get him to say it straight out. But he didn't love the Lust Doji. It was just a beneficial friendship.

He slid out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and scowled at his messy hair. He picked up his brush and immediately made attempts to fix it. Desiru hadn't sent him a note recently about where they were to meet and when. He was a little afraid he'd made Desiru bored. He set the brush down and crossed his arms. His hair was better...but not at it's best. He sighed and glanced at a clock nearby. 3:30? Damn. Desiru was really getting to him. As hard as he tried not to, he found his mind wandering back to his dream. He wondered temporarily if Desiru had ever been on the bottom...but he shook his head, he probably had. He WAS the Lust Doji after all. He'd probably experienced all kinds of pleasure.

"Slow-kun~?" Slow smiled to himself as Desiru poked his head through the door, "I thought I'd surprise you in your bed...I expected you to be in it this time of night~"

"Hey, it's your fault I'm up." Slow rolled his eyes.

"And how is it _my_ fault?" Desiru pretended to be hurt.

"You made me dream of you, dumb ass." Slow stuck his tongue out at him. A smile spread across Desiru's face.

"Oh, rea~lly?" He walked closer and put his arms around Slow, "_I_ couldn't sleep because Rage and Vice were being too loud...normally I wouldn't mind...but it got me really horny...so I came to see you~!" Slow smiled a little, Desiru was cheerful about the weirdest things.

"How long have they been doing that now?" He asked.

"Five or six years I think..." Slow shook his head, it was amazing to him that a pair of evil doji could love each other without but one single fight to date. Slow hadn't actually seen the fight, but Desiru told him it had been really bad. There had been no shouting, no physical attacks, just a venomous, deathly silence between the two for about a week until finally Jealousy got tired of hearing their conflicting thoughts and confronted them at the same time about it. Only Jealousy, Vice, and Rage really knew what the fight had been about, but the evil doji were just glad it was over now. Anytime Slow had been over there, it had seemed obvious that they were trying not to show too much in front of him, being a good doji and all, but Slow couldn't help but notice the looks they gave each other...He almost felt jealous of them.

"Yo! Slow-kun! Ya spaced out on me." Desiru waved his hands in front of Slow's face. Slow blinked a few times.

"Sorry! I guess I'm still a bit tired..."

Desiru looked him over and smirked. He had to admit, Slow looked quite appealing in just his underwear. He slid a hand down to cover his crotch, "That's too bad~~... You see, I wanted to try something new tonight~~"

Slow sucked in a breath sharply at both his touch and the words, "Wh-What do you mean...?"

Desiru smirked, "Oh~ You'll see~~" He rubbed his hand up and down, pleasuring him through the fabric, "Damn~ Hard for me already~?"

"D-Desiru...M-Machi will hear..." He suppressed a moan.

Desiru cursed under his breath and nipped his neck, "Damn it, Slow, do you ever pay attention? She already knows. If she doesn't like the sounds she can get earplugs."

Slow bit his lip but nodded as Desiru pulled him back out the bathroom door and into his bedroom. Slow smirked a little as he pushed him down onto the bed roughly, "How is this _new _stuff~?" He asked in his best teasing voice, but immediately regretted it. Desiru seemed a bit tense about something.

"I _told_ you you'll see~..." Desiru leaned down and nipped his neck again. He licked his chest and bit one of his nipples lightly, pulling a soft gasp from him.

"D-Desiru~" Slow let his mind slip from his master and tried to focus on the Doji on him. As he watched Desiru lick further down, slowly pulling his boxers off, He realized what was going on, "De-Desiru...? A-Are you really gonna...?" He trailed off as Desiru looked up at him.

"Trust me, I don't entirely believe it myself." He chuckled and kissed Slow's hard member. A loud moan came from the energy doji as he swept his tongue up it and lightly licked his tip. Slow gripped at the sheets, trying not to jerk his hips as Desiru kissed the underside of his length down to his base and nipped it lightly. He then leaned up and wrapped his lips around his tip lightly, making him arch his back and grip the sheets tighter.

"Desiru~~..." Slow moaned his name as he moved his head further down his length and sucked lightly, watching the other's expressions as he did so. It was hard for him to believe that the loud moans and gasps were coming from a good doji. He closed his eyes and started bobbing his head up and down, savoring the sounds coming from the throat of the energy doji. He was fighting hard not to grab the other's head and force himself further into Desiru's hot, wet mouth. Instead he slid his hands through his slightly messy hair and moaned again. Many moans and gasps later, Desiru pulled his mouth off of him, earning a disapproving whine from Slow.

"Sorry~..." Desiru said and pulled his own hakama off before straddling his hips and pressing himself against Slow's end.

"A-Ah! D-Desiru...!" Slow's eyes shot open wide and he looked up at the doji. So this is what he had meant by something 'new'. Desiru nodded slowly and bit his lip as he let gravity pull him down partway onto him.

"Aah~h...!" Desiru gripped at the sheets and tilted his head back at the feeling. Slow sat up a little and put his hands on the other's hips.

"Desiru...are you alright...?" He asked cautiously.

"F-Fine...It's just been a while..." He closed his eyes and started riding him a little. Slow leaned back and moaned at the feeling of Desiru's tight insides wrapped around him, his spit acting as a lube. He couldn't help but jerk his hips a little and Desiru cried out in pleasure at the sudden movement deeper into him. He gasped a little as Slow flipped their positions suddenly and pinned him to the bed.

"Sorry." Slow said and started light thrusts into him.

"Nghhh~~...!" Desiru gripped at the sheets and moaned at the friction, "S-Slow~~!" He moaned loudly, "M-More~...!" Said doji smirked lightly and pushed deeper into him. "Oh, god~~, Slooow~~...!" He cried out as he grazed his sweet spot. A soft smile spread across his face.

"There~...?" He hit it again to make sure.

"Yes! Aaaanhh~~!" He pulled more at the sheets and arched his back, "H-Harder~...! AH~H!" He shifted under him, no longer capable of coherent thoughts as Slow continued to thrust hard into him. Both were lost in the pleasure as Slow changed angles and drove straight into him.

"Nnngh! Ahhhhh~!" Desiru's eyes rolled back, he hadn't been topped in ages, and he didn't want it to stop. But as much as he wanted, the wicked never get their way. Desiru groaned as he felt his climax getting closer, "S-Slow...!" He closed his eyes and arched his back more, hoping just his name was enough, he wasn't sure he would be able to say the rest before...

"A-Aaanhhh! S-Slo~~ow!" Desiru jerked his hips hard against the energy doji, sending both over the edge. Slow pulled out of him and started panting.

"Th-That was amazing..." He looked down at Desiru to find that they were only inches from each other's faces, "Desiru...?" The evil doji wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a surprisingly soft kiss. Slow closed his eyes and kissed back...

"HEY! Can't you two be a little quieter?" Machi's voice rang out from the other side of the door. Slow and Desiru chuckled simultaneously.

_"What a mood killer..."_ Desiru whispered. Slow rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Machi!" He heard a small chuckle from his master before she walked off.

"Slow...?" He looked over at the evil doji laying on the bed under him.

"Yeah...?"

"...Nevermind."

Slow smirked a little before leaning down to kiss Desiru again, and he didn't even hesitate to kiss back.

* * *

End Chapter 4

No Ultimo characters belong to me.


	5. What if

Desiru watched the slow rise and fall of the energy doji's side as he slept. He smiled to himself and moved a strand of raven-black hair out of his face. He was so innocent looking asleep. He would almost say that he was beautiful. He remembered the other's bright purple eyes and sighed a bit. He had a hunch that his feelings toward Slow were long since past a lustful attraction. He let his hand trail lightly down his cheek and then over his shoulder, looking at the pale skin that seemed to glow in the moon light filtering in from the window.

"...Slow...why did you have to be a good doji...?" He leaned in and kissed the other doji's shoulder lightly, "...Maybe if you were evil...I might admit to loving you..." He closed his eyes and sighed into his shoulder.

* * *

Slow fought to keep his breathing steady. He had only dozed off a little when he felt Desiru stroke his face and say those words...He couldn't stop himself from wondering how things might have been if things HAD been different...if he had been evil, or if Desiru had been good...He felt Desiru settle into the crook of his neck and wrap his arms around him before his breath evened out and he fell asleep. Slow opened his eyes a little and looked down at the evil doji.

"Desiru...I don't care if you're evil...I think I've already admitted to loving you...even if I didn't want to..." He pulled the sleeping doji close and fell asleep easily in his arms.

* * *

Just a filler chapter, really.

No ULTIMO characters belong to me.


	6. Tear Stains

"_You son of a bitch!" _Slow's angry voice resonated throughout the small household.

"H-Hey, now, Slow, calm down..." Desiru tried in vain to calm the pissed-off diligence doji, "It's not good for you to-"

_"I don't give a shit! Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't be mad at you!" _Slow glared poison-dipped daggers at the lust doji.

"..." Desiru looked at the ground, growling to himself.

"...I can't believe I really trusted you. _Just my luck!" _

Desiru sighed and looked back up at him, "It's an absolutely stupid reason to be mad."

Slow rolled his eyes, "So you're saying I _shouldn't _be mad at you because you slept with a taken man? I'm sure you've ruined Rage's life as well, too!"

"Slow, We were drunk and it's my nature anyways!" He crossed his arms.

Slow's glare wavered. He couldn't argue with either points. He looked down in defeat, "Still...I can't believe you'd..." There was an off tone in his voice.

Desiru raised an eyebrow, "Slow...?"

Slow took a shaky breath, "Leave. And don't come back looking for a free fuck ever again." He turned to leave.

"..." Desiru's eyes widened, was he about to cry or something? "Why's this such a big deal?"

"Just get the fuck out."

"No. I want to know." Desiru walked towards him.

"...All you're doing is using me, right? I'm an easy target..." He turned around quickly to face Desiru, "I may be a good doji, Desiru, but I have some pride, too, you know! ...I thought...I thought you loved me..." He then left with out another word.

Desiru shook his head and started after him, "S-Slow...!" But the hallway was empty. Strange feelings ran throughout his body, and he knew exactly what they were. Regret and Heartbreak. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame, "What have I done...?"

* * *

Rage sat in his bed and kept his eyes closed as he heard Vice down stairs pacing. He ran a gauntlet through his hair, thinking of all the horrendous and violent things he'd do to Desiru if he survived his talk with Slow. He sighed and laid back on his bed. What did it matter if he killed Desiru? Nothing would change the situation... Vice would still hate him... Rage rolled over and groaned, "How the fuck do I get into these messes...?"

"We're evil, it's in our programming..." Rage sat up suddenly to see Vice in the doorway. The look on his face oddly calm.

"Vice...? What-?"

Vice cut him off with a meaningful look, "It's alright...I...I'm not mad anymore...It's just like last time. And..." Vice sighed and walked over to sit by Rage, "...I don't want to lose you like that again..." He laid his gauntlet on Rage's cheek. Rage sighed and leaned into his gauntlet, a little smile forming on his face, something he'd only ever do around Vice.

* * *

Desiru was just down the hall and had heard all of it. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. He felt his body shaking a little and tried to stop himself. He leaned against a wall and sighed heavily. He wished Slow would forgive him that easily. He didn't move when he heard Rage and Vice leave the room. He didn't even move when he heard Rage growl at him and start to come towards him. He did, however, glance up when Vice stopped him.

"Stop Rage. I know you're mad, but I would really like to keep all of my underlings intact, huh?" He chuckled and pulled Rage close, who was giving him a confused look, "Besides, there's no reason for you to be mad any more..." He slid his arms around Rage and kissed him lightly.

Desiru couldn't stand it and practically ran from the scene.

Rage glanced back and chuckled, "I think that may have been better revenge then what I was planing before~..."

"Exactly~..." Vice said with a playful growl as he nipped at Rage's neck.

"You're an evil man~..." Rage said teasingly.

"Damn straight!" Vice smirked before kissing him again, "Now, lets get back into that bedroom, hm~..."

Rage smirked, "You're a sex machine, too~..."

Vice chuckled; "Whatever..." and pulled Rage back into his room.

* * *

Desiru closed his eyes as Slow slammed the front door on him without letting him say a word, "S-Slow, please..."

"..." He heard Slow sit down in front of the door.

Desiru whined lightly at the silence, "I-I can't stand this...Slow, I _do_ love yo-"

"Well, you should have though about that before you went to that goddamn bar."

"Slow, please...I didn't even realize it till now."

Slow was silent, again. Machi watched from nearby, "Slow...don't do this to yourself..."

He pulled his knees up and buried his head in his arms, "I can't...I can't trust him...He's the lust doji...He's likely to do that again...It'll only hurt worse then..."

"Slow, please, I won't-"

"Leave, Desiru. The next time I see your face it'll be in the Hundred Machine Funeral!"

Desiru bit his lip, "I-If that's what you want..." He said with a shaking voice as he took a step back, "Slow-kun...I-I love you...!" He said quickly before turning and flying back towards his home, his jaw clenched tight to keep himself from crying, but still ended up on his master's doorstep with tear stains on him.

* * *

I like this chapter. I like sad chapters. I felt this story needed a real plot eventually and a little less total smut.

BUT, the characters still do not belong to me.


	7. Struggle

Slow sighed as he stared at Ultimo and Vice facing off in ICON mode. This was it. The end of the world. The hundred machine funeral. A week after his and Desir's fight. The looked over at the evil doji.

He found himself unconciously looking for Desir. He felt his heart sink as he couldn't see him. Where was he? Was he...dead? The thought made Slow's heart race a little. Why else would make him stay away? Was he injured? After all, Service had given him quite a beat down before... Slow still bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He felt Akitsu's hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" she asked, looking down at him. He nodded reluctantly. She frowned a little, but didn't push the question. A loud crash of metal against metal signaled the beginning of the funeral, and Slow looked up as the other evil doji charged at them, killer intent in each of their eyes. Even his opposite, Paresse, was attacking. Slow sighed and darted forward, combining with Akitsu to attack the tall doji.

He was relieved, to say the least, to be free from most his senses in ICON form. He didn't speak with his master as he silently watched the battle. Perhaps that was why he and Akitsu were losing at first. Paresse and Mizho tired quickly, unsurprisingly, and were defeated (not killed, mind you) soon after. Once Akitsu backed out of ICON mode with him, he turned and left. He couldn't stand the fighting anymore. He wiped his eyes as tears threatened to spill out, worry clawing at his spirit sphere.

"Why the fuck do I still feel like this...?" He muttered weakly. _Because you still love Desir, that's why. _Slow stopped in his tracks and stared at the leaf-covered ground, listening to the sounds of the fight.

"Slow?"

Slow's eyes widened as he heard Desir's voice from behind him.

"This...This is it...You said you didn't want to see my face until the hundred machine funeral..."

Slow couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to. He whiped around and buried his face in the lust doji's chest, "I didn't mean it...! I-I missed you...!"

Gauntlets laid around his now sobbing form and held him close.

Desir stared down at Slow. He knew what he had to do. His white gauntlet fingers shook as they gently drifted down Slow's back.

"Slow...I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"It's not your fault, it's mine..." Slow started to answer, but Desir interuppted him.

"Not about that..." He whispered, "What I'm about to do...It's for the best..." He pressed his fingers against Slow's back.

"Wh-What...?"

"Forgive me..." His fingers expanded suddenly, and shot through both their chests, ending their struggle in a matter of milliseconds.

End.

Sorry it's so short, but that's the end. I've had this planned out and written down for a while, I've just been too lazy to actually post it. Hope you liked it, and thanks for actually sticking with it.


End file.
